


The Departure

by YoroiNoKyojin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Confrontations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Slow Burn, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoroiNoKyojin/pseuds/YoroiNoKyojin
Summary: In a canon-divergent AU where Amon is imprisoned for his crimes rather than killed, Korra makes the decision to go speak with him. She wanted answers - a resolution to the lingering nightmares she had of him. Of the pain she'd felt when he took her bending from her. As she spoke to him, she found there was so much more than meets the eye - and the confrontation left her feeling more confused and lost than ever.Slow burn, semi-redemption, eventual Amorra.
Relationships: Amon/Korra (Avatar)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 66





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> // Hello folks! Yoroi is back at it again with posting new content while failing miserable to update the important stuff - sorry about that! I've been rewatching Legend of Korra lately and Amon (and Amorra) is such a muse for me that I couldn't get this interaction out of my brain. If this little fic gets some kudos and people asking for more, I'd be highly inclined to add a story arc, as well as possible redemption and slow-burn romance! Please let me know what you all think!

“Korra… you don’t have to do this.”

Asami’s voice was gentle, comforting; and the soft hand on her shoulder eased Korra’s pounding heart slightly. The Avatar closed her eyes for a few moments, took in a deep breath, and opened them again. “Yes,” she said quietly, resolutely. “I do.”

As she moved forward, giving a ready nod to the officer waiting for her, Asami’s hand slid from the brunette’s shoulder. Korra gave the woman one last reassuring glance back before moving further into the police station and descending into the lower levels.

Where the prison cells were.

The police officer stopped rigidly in front of a particular cell; Korra felt her body seizing in fear as she remembered what she was doing -  _ who  _ she was visiting. Memories flashed across her vision, vivid images of the despair she’d felt, all caused by  _ him. _

To see him now… 

Korra’s eyes narrowed on the man. The light yet effective armor he’d worn under the dark overcoat was gone, replaced with dark rags of clothing. His black hair was now past his shoulders and scruff darkened his chin and cheeks; but those eyes… those ice blue eyes, they still pierced her, right to the very bone. She could see that even sitting in the cell, leaning back against the wall with one knee pulled to his chest and the other leg sprawled out, the villain was alert as a cat on the prowl, muscles tensed and ready to pounce. His gaze followed her every movement, eyes never once leaving her. Fear palpitated her heart; he had given her nightmares. He had  _ taken her bending. _

The police woman, named Zumi, must’ve heard the Avatar’s shuddering, panicked breaths because she was moving forward, wires coming from the pods on her back threateningly. Licking suddenly dry lips, Korra glanced over at the officer. “I-It’s alright,” she said, voice wavering. “You can go. He… he can’t hurt me. He can’t do  _ anything  _ anymore.” 

The last part of her statement was nearly spat. Maybe an attempt to hurt his pride, maybe to somehow try to affect him the way he’d affected her. As the officer left and Korra focused on the man in the cell, she found that his expression hadn’t changed in the slightest; he still stared at her with an enigmatic look in his eyes. She folded her arms over her chest, mustering all the bravado she could manage to fix him with a nasty glare. “You’re not so scary without that mask,” she growled.

His lip quirked. The small gesture sent a shock down her spine. “Why are you here?” he finally asked. His voice was that same rough, deep gravel, the grinding of rocks against each other accompanied by the deep bass of a roaring Satomobile engine. Korra was so struck by it, by the memories that accompanied it, that her composure crumbled for a moment and her arms lowered to her sides.

She opened her mouth to speak, but found nothing. Her voice had died in her throat. This was  _ Amon.  _ The man who’d nearly destroyed Republic City. The man who’d nearly  _ ended  _ the Avatar. The man who still haunted her dreams. 

“Your bending is  _ gone,”  _ she hissed, her emotions getting the better of her. Blue eyes glinted with dangerous, unshed tears and her hands clenched into white-knuckled fists. “You can’t hurt anyone anymore. You’re  _ nothing,  _ Amon.  _ You don’t scare me. _ ”

The very moment he stood to his feet, Korra shuffled back out of instinct, her heart hammering out of her chest and her breath coming in short gasps. As her eyes roved him she noticed that despite many months in jail, his body was still as lithe and graceful as it had been when they met. Hard, sinewy muscle perfect for acrobatics, evasion, speed. It was what made him such a formidable opponent. It was what made him so  _ dangerous.  _ It suddenly occurred to the brunette that even if she had taken his bending from him, the only thing separating her from a horrible fate was the iron bars of the cell he was in. Icy eyes flashed as he approached the bars. Why did it seem like  _ she  _ was the prey when  _ he  _ was the one imprisoned?

His voice was dark velvet; hard stone. “Is that why you’re sweating? Why your eyes are bulging out of your skull… muscles tensed… why you shuffled back to get away from me? Is that why you’re  _ trembling, Avatar Korra? Because I don’t scare you…?” _

She clamped her mouth shut, fighting desperately to control her breathing. She wasn’t sure why - whether it was what was really on her heart, or just word vomit - but she found herself saying, “You’re powerless, Amon - but you still haunt my dreams. You... turn them into nightmares.”

Those eyes flashed, spiking ice straight into her stomach. His hands came up to grab at the bars, so strong and confident even in his situation that for a moment she feared he might simply pull them apart and come for her. She tried to remind herself - he had lost his bending. He was  _ powerless.  _ What did she have to fear?

But as soon as she thought it, she knew it wasn’t true.

“That’s the thing about  _ power, _ Avatar,” he rasped quietly, still intently watching her. “It does not always need to be physical.”

Her eyes widened. Understanding came over her and the revelation relaxed her muscles slightly, her breathing coming out heavily.  _ “That’s  _ why I’m here,” she breathed, just realizing it herself. “To take back that power… to get you out of my head.”

His expression shifted for the first time since the beginning of the encounter. Only minutely - but she could see a mild softening in those icy eyes, the sudden small slack in his hard jaw. “I only wanted equality,” he finally said. “Bending has done nothing but split the world in pieces. It’s separated the bad from the good; the tyrants from the oppressed.”

Korra’s eyes narrowed on him. Anger curled her lip; righteous, indignant fury that clenched her fists and started her forward - right toward those bars. “Do you  _ hear yourself?”  _ she demanded hotly. “This world isn’t perfect - but  _ bending  _ is not inherently evil! Bending is  _ life -  _ a bond between humans and spirits, vitality flowing through your very veins. You can’t tell me you didn’t feel it - the magic in your chest when you controlled a stream of water… saw it moving between your fingers...” by the time she trailed off there was a genuine earnest plea in her voice. She wasn’t sure why - she didn’t know what she was searching for. Maybe a single scrap of humanity in the monster in front of her.

He stared at her with an unreadable expression, but said nothing. Korra pressed on, fire in her eyes. “Bending is not the problem. Bending is not evil.  _ People  _ are. People like  _ you.” _

A moment passed; Amon turned away from the bars, his back to her. Korra was panting, still short of breath, but it was the fire inside of her that exhausted her lungs, not fear. Could he really not see? Could he really not understand that, while he may have had good intentions at some point in his life… it had gone horribly askew? That his pain, his fury had contorted him into a cruel, unfeeling monster?

“My brother,” he said. The silence between them had stretched so long that his suddenness startled her. “How is he…?”

Korra’s brows furrowed. “Tarrlok? Considering he’s in another area of the prison… I’d say he’s doing about the same as you.” A pause. “Why do you care? You destroyed him. You  _ took his bending away.” _

“I didn’t want to,” he said, voice dull. He still had his back turned, hands clasped together behind it. A glance down to them showed her that he was clasping his fingers together tightly - so tight his knuckles were stretched and white. Despite the calm exterior, he was  _ tense.  _ Maybe even  _ upset.  _

What she couldn’t seem to figure out was  _ why. _

“If you didn’t want to, then  _ why did you?”  _ She threw her hands up, exasperated. The guy was a mystery. A cold, hard, horrible mystery - but she couldn’t shake that feeling in her gut that there was more to him than meets the eye. Maybe that damned mask was a good way to hide the human inside. To put on the air of a monster so he could achieve his goals.

_ What the -  _ where had that come from? He was a vile creature, one that had taken not only her bending, but the bending of her friends and countless other innocent people. He was evil. He was  _ forever her enemy. _

Amon turned back to her and her overactive brain conjured a brief flash of that eerie white mask on his face, only seeing those cold, cruel blue eyes. Her breath caught and she found herself struggling between taking a step back and standing her ground. “You stupid girl,” he finally said, voice grinding with each syllable. “This world is not as black and white as you think. Avatar or not… you still have so much to learn.”

Completely unsure why, she found herself narrowing her eyes and sticking her tongue childishly out at him. “Just because I’m not  _ old  _ like  _ you  _ doesn’t mean I’m immature or stupid!” she growled.

His lip quirked. This time she felt an icy flutter in her stomach, tinged with something else.  _ “Cute.” _

Korra sucked in a breath.  _ What the hell?  _ No matter how condescending the word sounded, it left something wriggling and writhing in the pit of her gut that she couldn’t seem to make go away. Her nostrils flared and she fixed him with the nastiest glare she could manage. “You’re right,” she conceded, voice filled with annoyance. “I don’t know why I came here. Talking to you did absolutely  _ nothing.” _

“Tell me something, Avatar Korra,” he said, hands clasped together behind his back as he approached the bars once more. He looked very much like the brutal, powerful leader he once was rather than a jailed villain. “How  _ do  _ you plan to right all the wrongs in this world? To correct the injustice that bending and the inequivalent exchange of power has wrought on humanity? How do you plan on restoring  _ balance?” _

“Well - I -” she stuttered, countenance broken. “I… I just need to replace all that anger - all the pain - with  _ hope.” _

His brow quirked slightly; the gesture was small, but it made Korra feel like a child who’d given the teacher the wrong answer. “And how will you do that…?” he pressed.

She squirmed, trying to search for the right words. Eloquence was never the brunette’s strong suit. “By… showing kindness,” she finally replied.

A grunt came from him - the closest thing Korra would probably ever hear to a  _ laugh.  _ “I’m unable to stop you, at this point,” he said, voice low. “So good luck with that… Avatar Korra.”

She stared at him a moment, deciding whether or not she wanted to pry those bars apart with her bare fists and punch him in his infuriating, chiselled face; finally she clenched her fists, huffed, and walked away.

As she ascended the stairs and emerged back into the upper levels of the station, the brunette found her legs shaking, her body feeling weak. Like she’d just run a marathon. “Korra!” Asami exclaimed, rushing over to her and putting an arm around her. “What happened? Are you alright??”

The ravenette’s touch was comforting, and Korra leaned into her warmth. “It was…” she trailed off. How could she even describe the horrifying yet extremely confusing confrontation she’d just had with the former leader of the Equalists? The strange glint she’d seen in Amon’s eyes when he looked at her? The way he made her feel like ice - but also opened her eyes? “I realized,” she began slowly, “that I’m completely and totally unprepared for this job.”

Asami’s brows furrowed as she led her friend out of the station and onto the sidewalk, remaining supportively close. “What do you mean? You’re a great Avatar…”

Korra bit back her frustration, blinking furiously to keep her eyes from burning. “If I was,” she muttered, “this world would be at peace… and Republic City wouldn’t be putting itself back together right now.”

She felt Asami pull away, and suddenly the taller woman was in front of her, grabbing her firmly by the shoulders and staring down at her with determined green eyes. “Korra - you’re one of the strongest, smartest, and most caring people I’ve ever met,” she lectured. “Sure, you’re the Avatar; but you’re only  _ one person.  _ You can’t fix the whole world in a day. You can only do what you can.” Seeing the look on the brunette’s face, her eyes narrowed dangerously. “What did Amon say to you? Korra - you can’t listen to him. He’s evil. He’s a  _ liar.” _

“Yeah,” Korra murmured. As Asami walked with her at a leisurely pace, holding onto her arm comfortingly, she couldn’t help but feel conflicted. Yeah, Amon had lied about many things; and for a long time, she’d firmly believed he was evil incarnate. 

  
But a small part of her had a sinking feeling that even if he was evil, even if he was a liar… he was also  _ right. _


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I'm posting a second chapter to this! I've got a plot idea in my head, just juggling it with several other stories. Thanks for reading, everyone, and I hope you stick around to see this story through!

**_Part Two_ **

  
  


Korra let out a deep sigh, trying to hold back tears.

Amon had been imprisoned, his bending taken from him. His rebellion had been ‘stopped.’ But things in Republic City were worse than ever; not only were the Equalists more outraged than ever, having been duped by their former leader, but many angered benders in the city were rising up as well, declaring war against any Equalist, former or not. The police were hopelessly outnumbered and in over their heads trying to keep the peace, and the city leaders were beginning to consider military occupation from the United forces - and Korra was fighting them vigilantly on it.

_ “It’ll only make things worse!” She’d vehemently protested. “If you herd these people like cattle, they’re going to fight you every step of the way. Military occupation is not the way to handle this! Did you learn nothing from Tarrlok’s escapades?!” _

_ Tenzin seemed to be the only one of the rag-tag group of leaders who had any faith in her - but even he was beginning to wear down. “Korra - Republic City is changing. We are in the middle of a metamorphosis as we shift toward a presidential democracy… I’m not sure that there is any other way. The last thing we need as elections loom over us is a full civil war.” _

_ “Well you’ve got one!” Korra yelled, frustrated. “Whether you like it or not! How can you people even think about having an election during a time like this?!” _

_ Tenzin sighed. “We need leadership. This very revolution has proven that the Council is not an effective form of government. If you have a better idea on how to handle this - we’d all love to hear it.” _

She’d been so angry. She still was - but that anger stemmed from confusion and frustration. She was lost. It had all seemed a little easier when she’d had a direct opponent to face -  _ Amon.  _

But apparently cutting off the head of the snake didn’t make it any less dangerous. It was still writhing desperately in its struggle to survive; and worse, there was another snake, growing and growing until…

Until the city tore itself apart.

_ Amon.  _ Pulling her knees to her chest, Korra thought back to her conversation with him - how he’d scared the living daylights out of her, brought back all the nightmares she’d had of him, like the devastation of losing her bending; but he’d also given her a lot to think about, and she couldn’t help pondering their meeting multiple times. It was ironic how he was the one imprisoned, all his goals foiled, and she was the one free to do whatever she chose - yet he’d seemed so cool, so confident… and she was  _ utterly lost. _

“Korra?”

A familiar voice lifted her attention from her boots and she saw Asami approaching, a small bag in her hands. In moments the statuesque ravenette was seated next to her and unpacking a small bento and a pair of chopsticks. “I brought you something. You’ve gotta eat, you know.”

Korra shook her head. Asami frowned, still offering the bento. “Please? Pretty please?”

The Avatar finally turned her gaze to her friend and gave her a small, practiced smile. “You remember the first speech I ever gave in Republic City?”

Asami lowered the food into her lap, expression solemn. “I heard it over the radio. You’d said Avatar Aang had wanted Republic City to be the center of peace and balance in the world. And… that you thought we could make that dream come true.” Scooting a little closer, she peered at the other woman. “I know things are tough right now. It seems like the city’s going to collapse any day now. But… it’s always darkest before the dawn, Korra.”

Korra snorted. “Did Tenzin feed you that line?”

Asami grinned sheepishly. “Read it in a self-help book once,” she replied. “Still - it’s true. Things will get better. They always do.”

“They won’t this time - not unless we  _ make  _ it better,” Korra argued, brows furrowing. Still, she took the bento from her friend and began chewing, not even tasting the food. Through a mouthful of shrimp, she mumbled, “maybe I need a new perspective on the whole thing.”

“Sometimes you get the best advice from the strangest sources,” Asami noted with a shrug, leaning on the muscled woman next to her. “It couldn’t hurt - right?”

“Right,” Korra murmured again, still munching away. “Oh - anything new from the police station? Or just the usual?”

“ _ Oh,  _ that’s right - Mako’s been keeping me updated. He wanted me to pass along some information.” Asami tipped her head back, looking up at the tiny sun shining merrily down on them, giving the city its light but none of its heat. It was late winter, and while there was no snow as of late, the chill was still strong enough to seep into their clothes. “There’s of course been vandalism - rioting - scuffles and fights - but there was one bit of news that had him concerned. Rumors in the underground that… that someone had  _ gotten their bending back.” _

Korra stopped mid-chew, nearly dropping her chopsticks. “U-Underground?”

“Maybe one of the Triple Threats. Certainly not any upstanding citizen. Mako was sure of that.”

“So that means…” Korra’s voice wavered.

Asami’s tone was grim. “... rumors don’t have to mean anything… but if they’re true - then yes… someone else has the ability to give people their bending back.”

* * *

“Avatar Korra - are you sure about this? We hadn’t expected to see you again.”

Korra hesitated. She wasn’t even sure why she was here - so giving officer Zumi a straight answer was impossible. Swallowing down her apprehension, she simply nodded and allowed the other woman to take her down the stairs and to the holding cells. 

The moment she saw him, lurking in a corner of his darkened cell, her heart leaped into her throat once more. Even without the mask he was every bit the monster she remembered.

Right?

Steeling herself like she’d done the time before, Korra approached the bars with a determined expression, folding her arms over her chest to hide her shaking hands. Amon came slowly from the shadows, looming over her and staring down his nose at her with those piercing, icy eyes.  _ “Avatar Korra,”  _ he rasped, hands folded primly behind his back. “To what do I owe the pleasure of a secondary visit…?”

Korra fought back a shudder, trying so hard not to break her gaze from his face. If she wanted him to take her seriously, she needed to show she wasn’t afraid.

Which was an absurd thought, considering he was the one behind bars. She had nothing to fear.

And yet a lump rose in the back of her throat, one she had to choke down before she could respond.  _ “I’ll  _ be asking the questions here, Amon,” she growled, attempting a nasty glare. “Who did you leave in charge of the Equalists??”

His eyes flashed in understanding. He shifted only slightly; a subtle nod of his head, quirk of his lip. “You thought imprisoning me would bring peace to Republic City… and now you’re watching it burn.” His eyes moved back to her. Smug. Taunting. “Is that right, Avatar?”

She grit her teeth, indignant fury battling with overwhelming fear. “Just answer the damn question, you monster!”

“Or what?” Suddenly he was on the bars, hands gripping them and face pressed against them, those eyes boring holes into her. Korra stumbled back out of instinct, only to find her footing and clench her fists. Amon didn’t budge from his new spot. Unblinking. “What will you do to me,  _ Korra?  _ Nothing that will hurt me any further. I have all the leverage here - because in addition to your  _ powerlessness,  _ you’re also afraid someone will find out you came to  _ me  _ for advice and once they do… you’ll lose the meager amount of credit and traction you’ve gained as the Avatar.”

_ “Shut up!!”  _ Korra roared, a gust of wind surging and blowing him back against the far wall. He hit the stone with a grunt, sliding down to the ground and slouching. But when he looked back up at her, he was not afraid. There was only a predatory glint in his eye. One that unnerved her to the core and dredged up all the nightmares she’d fought so desperately to shove down.

“Once you admit you  _ need my help…  _ the easier things will be,” Amon rumbled.

“I don’t need  _ anything  _ from  _ you,”  _ Korra hissed, absolute venom in her voice, and she stomped out of the holding area and back upstairs.

Zumi cast her a curious look but decided not to interfere as the Avatar walked out of the station. Korra had to stop and catch her breath lest her temper get the better of her; a roar of anger came from her as fire appeared in her palm and she launched it against the brick wall. Watch the flames dissipate, the brunette stared at the wall and attempted to gather her thoughts. 

After a few minutes, she went back inside and Zumi let her downstairs into the holding cells. Marching back up to Amon’s cell, the brunette lifted her hands and began launching fire at the man. Quick as lightning, the villain began leaping, dodging, rolling, flipping out of the way with the grace of a panther. There wasn’t a scratch on him by the time Korra had run out of steam, lowering her hands and catching her breath. “Tell me who’s in charge of the Equalists, Amon,” she demanded.

He stood in the middle of the cell, hands folded behind his back.  _ “Say please.” _

“This isn’t a damn joke!” she growled, hands clenching into fists. “This city is going to fall apart!  _ I need your help!” _

Silence fell as the gravity of Korra’s outburst settled in. Amon watched her with glinting blue eyes while the Avatar’s shoulders sagged, weighted down by the prospect of  _ needing  _ him. Though he was a snake, though he was almost the entire reason Republic City was in tatters, it seemed Amon wasn’t entirely cruel. He didn’t make her repeat herself, nor did he taunt her. He merely stared at her - with no malice, no smugness, just scrutiny.

Finally his expression changed. There was something in his eyes that Korra couldn’t seem to read as he slowly approached the bars, grasping them once more. “If you need my help, Avatar Korra, then I have one request,” he rumbled, voice cryptic.

Korra’s brows furrowed. Fight or flight instinct kicked in and she fought the urge to back up as he approached. She managed to stand her ground, staring at him resolutely despite the uneasiness that chilled her bones. “Oh yeah? And what is that?”

Amon’s eyes flashed with intensity. “I want to see my brother.”


End file.
